Harry Potter- The Legend Continues Year One
by Cami3lleWillatreeRavenclaw
Summary: Twenty-one years ago, Lord Voldemort was destroyed by the famous Harry Potter. Now it's time for the next generation of Hogwarts students to enter and learn all about mischief and magic, however after learning all of this information who to use it against? Who is the new Dark Lord? A magical story about believing in yourself and making right choices along with our favorite wizard!
1. Prologue (Chapter 1)

**Chapter 1**

2017, September 1st

8:07 PM

Scotland

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The Great Hall

Sorting Ceremony

"Now as I call your name, you will come up and sit on this stool and I shall place the sorting hat on your head. The sorting hat will then sort you into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Once you are sorted, that house will be like your family and families do not swap family members. So there will be no swapping houses. Is that understood?" Professor Eagyle asked.

Albus shifted uncomfortably and nodded his head along with his fellow classmates. Albus Severus Potter was eleven along with his cousin Rose Weasley. They were about to officially enter the world of Wizardry or in Rose's case, Witchcraft. His brother James Potter II had already entered Hogwarts a year ago; he was put into Gryffindor along with the long line relatives before him. They're parents were the famous Harry and Ginny Potter who defeated Lord Voldemort along with his death-eaters in the Second Great Wizarding War, so there were unusually high expectations for Albus and James. Albus Severus Potter was also named after two Professors who died in the war: Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and Severus Snape, potions professor. They both died, loyal to those they loved and at the hands of the same man: directly and indirectly. Because he bore those honored names, Albus felt distressed. He wished to be put in Gryffindor however he recalled a conversation between him and his father. His father said,"_ Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew." _Albus decided that he was going to leave his house decision up to fate. Wherever the sorting hat feels he should be, he will be. Rose said she was to do the same thing. He still, however, hoped he would not be in Slytherin.

"Rose Weasley."

"Here I go." whispered Rose.

She sits on the stool and she seems to have an argument with the hat. The hat eventually screams, "Fine, GRYFFINDOR!" Rose beams at James and jumps off the stool to sit with her house members.

"Albus Severus Potter."

All eyes seem to be on Albus as he makes his way to the stool. He sits down and clears his mind. He can hear the sorting hat thinking. It says slowly, "Ambition... determination… pure-blood. You remind me of two great wizards before you. One of them is your father. He was in Gryffindor, however, he chose to be in Gryffindor. But you, like he could go… either way."

The Sorting Hat suddenly exclaimed, "I see true greatness in your future. Let's say… SLYTHERIN!"

As Professor Eagyle raised the hat off of Albus' head, Albus' life seemed to be ending. The walls were caving in. He looked to Rose for support, she shrugged it off and James' eyes seemed to have said, "It's okay." Albus then got up off of the stool and walked to the Slytherin table and sat down.

Professor Eagyle continued, "Scorpius Malfoy."

As soon as the sorting hat touched his head it said, "SLYTHERIN!"

As Scorpius walked to the table, Albus heard people murmur, "Just like his father."

Scorpius sat down next to Albus and held out his hand. He introduced himself, "Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus sighed and friendly shook his hand. "Albus Potter."

Scorpius asked, "Friends?"

Albus smiled and said, "Friends."

Scorpius smiled and turned around to face Rose. Rose blushed and turned away. Scorpius turned around and said, "So, uh, Albus, right?"


	2. At The Burrow (Chapter 2)

**Chapter 2**

2019, August 30th

8:07 AM

Devon, England

The Burrow

Dining Room

Breakfast

"Kids breakfast is ready!" Hermione Weasley said. The entire Potter/Weasley family was at the Burrow for the remaining days before their children leave for Hogwarts.

_Knock, knock!_

Hermione walks over to the door and sees a smiling girl with the mail. Hermione greets the girl, "Hello Melanthia! Come one in, we're about to have breakfast."

Now that the Burrow belongs to Hermione and Ron Weasley, they do not receive mail by owl anymore by request of Hermione. They now receive their mail from the Ministry of Magic's mail services.

Melanthia walks into the Burrow and despite her dirty face and ragged hair, never loses her smile. Melanthia is an orphan whom is under the custody of the Ministry of Magic. Her blood status is unknown. The Ministry has found no records of her in the muggle world so it is believed that she is a pureblood. She is under the religious beliefs of the Ancient Greeks. She has medium brown hair and has brown eyes. Her tan skin has a few scrapes and cuts from walking long miles. Her face looks tired but she never takes the position that she is in for granted.

Hermione looks through the mail as Melanthia sits down at the dining table. Hermione sighs and says, "Finally, Hogwarts letters are here." She places the letters on the table and stirs the substance in her cooking pot. "Hugo, Rose, and Ron Weasley! You come down here this instant!" Hermione yells.

Melanthia hears thumping feet from the floor above them. The thumping moves from above them to the stairs. Ron enters the kitchen with Hugo on his back and Rose following them. Ron says, "Yes dear."

"Your food is getting cold. Sit down and eat." Hermione says.

Ron puts Hugo down and the two boys sit down.

Hermione puts bowls down in front of the two boys and they shove the soup in their mouth, slurping. Rose is disgusted by this and groans, "Mother this is disgusting!"

Hermione smiles and says, "You learn to live with it. Now go upstairs and tell your uncle, aunt and cousins that breakfast is ready."

Rose smiles and says, "Yes mother." Rose then goes upstairs to the top story and wakes up James.

James groans, "Five more moments, I beg of you."

Rose rolls her eyes and says, "Fine, but your food will get cold." She leans in closer to his ear and whispers, " And we're having Mi So Soup."

James jumped out of the bed and raced down the stairs yelling, "Food! FOOD! FOOD!"

After that, everyone knew it was time to eat and Lily, Ginny and Harry Potter walked down the stairs. Everyone seemed to be downstairs, all but one. Rose walked to the fourth floor of the Burrow; it was where Albus was staying for his time in the Burrow.

Rose entered the room, which was dimly lit. She took one step in and the door shut. She wasn't frightened though, she did this everyday. This was her cousin, her best friend.

Rose decided to speak, "Albus, it's time to eat. It's time to break your fast…. Albus, please speak to me."

Albus was in a corner facing the wall. He said, "Did he send me anything?"

"Who?" Rose asked.

Albus raised his voice, "Scorpius! Who else?"

Rose said, "I didn't look at the mail. I suppose he did. The mail girl is eating with us. You can ask her."

"No! I will not talk to a possible mudblood for information about my friend. Besides she hasn't given us anything useful all week. It's all her fault."

"Albus, have ever thought maybe Scorpius hasn't been writing to you?"

"No! He has to write to me! He's my best friend. He's my only true friend."

Rose felt sad, she said, "I thought I was your friend. I thought we were best friends."

Albus stood up and said, "Yes, we are still best friends. In Slytherin house I mean. I'm sorry Rose."

Rose sighed in relief. She said, "Good. I was worried that I had offended you. Would you rather me bring up your food?"

Albus sat back down in the spot was in before. "Yes and when Lily is done, will you send her in as well?"

Rose said, "Of course. I'll leave you to whatever you were doing." She stepped out of the room and became blinded with light. This choice was typical of Albus. He had not lately been very included in the outside world. The only person he had come in contact with was Rose. He had never sent for anyone else. She assumed that he wanted Lily to congratulate her on finally entering the magical school of Hogwarts.

Deep in thought, Rose made her way to her seat. Hugo looked up and saw Rose.

"Is he sick again?" Hugo asked.

Rose nodded and said, "Yes, he wishes for Lily and I to bring up his food."

Harry chuckled and said, "That's a first! He's been wanting to speak to Rose all week. No one else."

Suddenly James looked up and said, "Rose's a liar!" That silenced everyone. Rose looked a James and shook her head as if pleading him not to tell them the truth. She didn't know how he could possibly know but it was crucial that his parents did not know of his obsession over Scorpius who is in Slytherin house.

James said, "Rose, this is NOT Mi So Soup!"

The entire table chuckled at this, even Rose. The family then ate in silence.

Hermione broke the ice by saying, "Hogwarts letters are in, all six of them!"

"Six? There are five children in this house thank you very much! I am not going back!" Ron said.

Hermione chuckled and handed out the letters, "James, Rose, Lily, Hugo, and Melanthia!"

Melanthia jumped up and exclaimed, "I got into Hogwarts! I can't believe it! Oh my Gods!"

Hermione smiled and handed Rose Albus' letters. "Tell Albus to stop moping, Scorpius wrote to him and it was long," whispered Hermione.

Rose thanked her mother and brought up the letters along with Lily. Rose smiled at Lily as she ascended the staircase. Lily asked, "Why does Albus want me?"

Rose said, "Because he loves you and he wants to give you some inspiring words before anyone else does."

Lily looked down and opened the door. The room was still dark; Lily called out, "Albus! It's me Lily! And Rose is here too!"

There was no response.

Lily turned to Rose, "I don't think he's here, maybe he left."

Rose shook her head, "Nonsense, he just doesn't like talking unless the door's closed." Without another word, Rose pushed Lily into the room and entered the room behind her. Once they had both entered the room, the door closed.

Lily was terrified, "What's going on? I'm scared! This is a horror-"

Rose cut her off by saying, "Albus, here is your Hogwarts letter and your sister."

Albus stood up and walked towards Lily and Rose.

"_Lumos!_" said Albus. A light shone from his wand. Lily and Rose saw his face, it was tired and distressed.

Lily asked in awe, " What spell was that?"

"It was simply an illumination spell," Rose said. "Here are the letters Albus."

Albus looked down at Rose's held out hand. There were two letters in it: one, fancy yet thin; the other worn out, however very fat. Albus looked at Rose and asked, "You mean to say, he wrote me?"

Rose exhaled and said, "Yes, he wrote you. I was wrong, I'm sorry. Are we still friends?"

Albus rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I suppose. I still need to speak with my sister."

Rose smiled and said, "Of course. I'm not even here."

Albus looked at Rose sternly and said, "Alone."

"Of course. Alone. I'll be going then. I'll see you later Lily." Rose said. "Albus." She then left.

Lily looked at her brother and asked, "What is it that you would like to speak to me about?"

Albus smiled, "Why so formal Lily? I'm just your brother. You act like your talking to some type of king."

Lily smiled, she still had her brother. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"I find it's easier to rest in the dark."

"I suppose you need that, with you being sick and all."

Albus sighed and said, "I'm that sick anymore, I feel much better now than I did yesterday morning." Albus smiled at the two letters as he set them down.

Lily never took her eyes off of her brother. "What was it you needed me for again?"

Albus looked up and sat down on his bed. "Come here Lily. I need to talk to you about something."

Lily walked over to her brother and sat down next to him. "Yes Albus."

"Lily, this year is your first year at Hogwarts. Is this correct?"

"Yes brother."

"So this year, you are going to be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts."

"Four houses?"

"You have read your letter already. Have you not?"

"No, I just got it at breakfast."

Albus sighed and said, "There are four houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the house of the brave, Ravenclaw house of the wise, Hufflepuff house of the loyal, and Slytherin house of… Well there are four houses. Each house has specific traits to be put in that particular house. Now the founders of Hogwarts realized that they wouldn't be here for generations in the future so they enchanted Godric Gryffindor's hat to sort future students into the four different houses using the traits chosen by the house's founder. That hat is now called the sorting hat."

Lily nodded her head and asked, "Okay, but why did you bring this information up?"

"Because once you are apart of a house, you are apart of another family. Another home. It may have not given me much good yet however I want you to promise me something. I want you to put your fate into the sorting hat's hands. Whichever house the sorting hat believes to be right for you, you go. I may have not yet reached the point where I understand why the sorting hat put me in my house however, I know it's for the better. I want you to believe that as well. Do you promise me?"

Lily nodded and said, "Of course, brother."

"I also wish that you will not speak badly of other houses that are not your own. It's disrespectful to those before you. Don't let Hugo do that either or any of your friends. And if they take it as a joke, they're not really your friend."

"I know brother and I promise."

Albus smiled again. Lily smiled back.

Albus said, "Now go see your newspaper friend off, it sounds like she's leaving."

"Yes brother." Lily said and walked out the door.

Rose entered not three minutes after Lily left. "What did you talk to her about?"

Albus said, "_Nox._ It's none of your concern now leave me." His wand became dull.

Rose spoke up, " I believe it is my concern, she is my cousin."

"LEAVE ME!" Albus yelled.

"Fine. I will." Rose said. She left without another word.

"_Lumos!_" His wand illuminated once again. "Now to read this fat letter." Albus said as he opened his letter from Scorpius, little did he know the dangers that lurked ahead.


	3. Diagon Alley (Chapter 3)

**So hey guys, I changed the setting for Chapter 1. Thank you for that comment (I couldn't find your username), I really do appreciate reviews! **** On with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

2019, August 31st

6:11 AM

Devon, England

The Burrow

Living Room

Departure For Diagon Alley

"So this year I thought we could use Floo Powder. All you have to do is grab some Floo Powder, stand in the fireplace, tell the fireplace your destination, and toss the Floo Powder to the floor." An excited Ginny Weasley taught.

The entire Potter/Weasley family stands in front of the fireplace. Albus stands next to Rose. After hours of persuading and resisting, Albus finally gave into leaving his room to journey to Diagon Alley. Rose smiled at Albus. Albus ignored her and looked as his father demonstrated the art of Floo Powder. Ginny said, "Remember Harry, loud and clear. We don't want a repeat of last time when you ended up in _Knock-turn Alley_."

Hugo nudged Rose and asked quietly, "What's _Knock-turn Alley_?"

Rose whispered harshly, "The alley for the low-class. Now hush up!"

"DIAGON ALLEY!" yelled Harry.

Ginny smiled, "Delightful! Who's next?"

Lily exclaimed excitedly, "Me! Me! Please mother! I want to do it!"

Ginny handed Lily some Floo Powder. Ginny said, "Loud and clearly."

Lily exclaimed, "DIAGON ALLEY!" Lily dropped the Floo Powder. She saw blue-green flames surrounding her as if eating her alive, she however felt no heat at all. It was actually quite cold. Not four seconds later, she showed up in front of her father whom was beaming at her.

"Wow dad, that was amazing!" Lily exclaimed.

"The first time's always the best. Now come on out of there. You never know when they'll show up." Harry said.

Lily walked out of the fireplace and looked around. "Dad, what shop is this?" Lily asked.

Harry smiled at his daughter and said, "Lily, this is not a shop. This is the Leaky Cauldron. This was the first official place of magic I was brought to after I found out I was a wizard!"

"Really dad?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely." Harry replied as Hugo showed up in the fireplace.

Lily away from her father to look around as the rest of her family showed up in the fireplace one by one. The room was very dark and musty; the only ray of light came from the only window in the lounge. It smelled, despite it's appearance, very good. Once everyone had arrived, she walked up to her mother and asked, "What is that delightful smell?"

Ginny smiled and said, "That's Butterbeer sweetheart. You cannot have any from here; you may have some from Hogsmeade in your third year however."

"That's so long from now." Lily pouted.

"Yes but I can train you how to order it." Ginny replied. "We don't want you ordering the wrong type of drink now, do we?"

Hermione chuckled and said, "Never, not until you are sixteen."

Lily smiled and nodded her head vigorously. "I'm so excited!" she said.

"Now, now we still need to retrieve all of these books for school. Let's get going. Harry, lead the way dear." Ginny said.

Harry then walked towards the back door and walked out of the cavern followed by Hugo, Lily, Ginny, James, Albus, Rose, Hermione, and Ron. Ron shut the door behind them. Hugo suddenly exclaimed, "Are you mad? How is this Diagon Alley? We're at a dead end!"

Lily looked around. It did very well seem like they were at a dead end, but not with magic by their side. James sighed and snootily said, "Oh Hugo, I can't blame you for thinking that! It _is_your first year! You've never been on this trip before! Father, may I do the honors?"

Harry looked at his son sternly and said, "No. I believe Albus should do it. He's been missing out on a lot family time being sick and all and quite frankly, he's not being a snobbish jerk to his family. Unlike somebody here. Who do you think that might be?"

James backed away from his father and rolled his eyes. He muttered under his breath, "Me."

Harry nodded and pulled Albus towards the wall. He smiled and said, "Go ahead. Show Lily and Hugo how it's done."

Rose looked toward Albus and whispered, "You can do it Albus! I believe you can do it!"

Albus exhaled deeply. He's never done this before. It was always James or his father. He closed his eyes and did as he thought. "_From the trash can, three up and two across._" He opened his eyes. An archway replaced the wall and Albus smiled a little bit bigger than usual. Lily walked up next to Albus and looked up at him. "You're actually smiling." Lily said with a smile on her face.

"What? Let's just go." Albus said impatiently and began to walk into Diagon Alley. He lost his smile. Lily followed closely behind never losing hers.

Ron suddenly said, "Children, welcome to Diagon Alley."

"Wow! This is amazing!" Lily and Hugo exclaimed simultaneously. The looked at each other and laughed.

Two fourth year girls walked in front of them as James hid. One of the girls had bright blonde hair and light skin while the other had short light brown hair and darker skin. They were both quite thin and pretty. They noticed James and began to giggle. The brunette asked trying to hold in her laughter, "Is that you James? What are you doing there with that third year Slytherin boy?"

James stopped trying to hide and attempted to look confused. He said, "I do not know. Well, I shall be going now, _strangers_." He walked away with the two giggling girls. As he walked away he looked towards Albus and mouthed, "I'm sorry!" and turned away.

Harry exhaled and said, "Well, I'm not surprised but I am disappointed."

Albus looked around and saw Scorpius entering a shop called _Flourish and Blotts_, a bookshop. "Father, may I go to Flourish and Blotts please? I have some new textbooks for this year." Albus said.

"Of course, Albus. We'll go with you." Harry replied with a smile.

"No... I can go by myself." Albus tried.

"Well, at least take your cousins and your sister with you. Can I trust you to look after them?"

"Yes, father. I can also take them to other shops to get their other supplies."

"I suppose that is alright. I'm trusting you Albus, I know you won't let me down." Harry said with a reassuring smile.

Albus smiled back and said, "I won't father. I won't ever let you down."

Harry said, "I know, never." and he, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione left.

Albus smiled as he watched his father disappear into the crowd. The cousins then walked into _Flourish and Blotts_. When they walked in they heard a boy and a girl arguing. They walked up the stairs and saw it was Scorpius and Melanthia. They, however, did not see them.

Melanthia looked at Scorpius and said sternly, "Just because I do not know who my parents are, doesn't mean I'm a muggle-born! However, I don't understand why that would be a problem. If my traits qualify for Slytherin, the sorting hat will put me in Slytherin!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and argued, "No, Slytherin only accepts pureblood students. It's one of the requirements of our founder, Salazar Slytherin!"

"I still don't understand! If they wanted pureblood students then they should've made it a requirement to get into the school!" Melanthia countered.

"No! They didn't do that because the other founders: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw felt as if that would be discrimating against Mudbloods and half bloods!" yelled Scorpius.

Melanthia winced at the word mudblood. Scorpius exhaled and replied, "Besides it's refreshing to see that there is an elite section in a magical school for a change. Our house's founder wouldn't have it any other way." Scorpius smiled and stared off into space.

Melanthia, wanting to win the argument, raised her voice, "And who might that be?"

Scorpius broke his trance with wall frustrated with the girl in front of him. "Salazar Slytherin, I literally told you that not fifteen seconds ago!" he said flustered.

Lily knew that she needed to brake them up before somebody got hurt, either mentally or physically or both. She stepped in between them and said, "Listen, you two have been fighting long enough! Just stop!" Both Scorpius and Melanthia realized that they weren't the only people in the room any more. "Now Albus, go take your friend and buy our supplies will you? I must calm our _mail friend _down."

"No. Father specifically told me to watch all you and for us to stay _together_." Albus replied.

Lily looked around the room and said, "Rose can look after us thank you very much! And while you're at it, take Hugo with you. We'll have a gender split and we'll go back into integration after you have all of the potions, flying, and astronomy supplies for everyone."

Albus took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Fine, come on Hugo, Scorpius."

Hugo followed Albus down the stairs while Scorpius glared at Melanthia. "Scorpius! Are you coming or not?" Hugo asked agitatedly.

Scorpius smirked at Melanthia and said, "I'm coming. Goodbye mudblood." And then he left.

Melanthia closed her eyes and picked up her books. She began to descend the stairs as Lily spoke, "What was that about?"

Melanthia paused and said, "You know what that was about, you heard the whole thing!" She turned around and asked hesitantly, "Is Hugo angry?"

Lily furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "What does Hugo have anything to do with this?"

"Nothing. It was just a question." Melanthia replied hastily. And with that she descended the stairs and exited the shop with Lily and Rose right on her tail.

When the were outside, Lily caught up to Melanthia and said, "I'm not one to understand things, even James knows that I don't have the most organized brain, mostly because it doesn't need organizing if it does not have much in it. Because of that, what I saw in there wasn't fully explainable by just a _nothing _and asking if Hugo was angry! What does _Hugo _have anything to do with that? Isn't this between you and Scorpius?"

Melanthia turned around and replied, "Exactly, so get off my case! This has nothing to do with you! At all!"

A girl who was standing in front of the shop walked up to them and said, "You people shouldn't fight out in the open. It attracts the wrong sort of crowd." She had long light brown hair with bangs and fair skin with no scratches or acne. Her eyebrows were nicely shaped and she had a house elf behind her carrying her supplies.

Lily looked at her as if she needed her eyes to adjust and asked, "And what kind would that be?"

The rich looking girl replied, "The not-so fortunate kind. My name's Beth, Beth Victoria Dixen. What's yours?" Beth held out her hand.

Melanthia suddenly perked up and replied cheerfully shaking Beth's hand, "Melanthia Jones!"

Lily said while pushing Melanthia away from Beth, "Lily Luna Potter. Melanthia shouldn't we be going? We should be getting to our wands."

"Oh! You're first years too! Now _that's _magic! I was hoping not be alone this year in Ravenclaw. Perhaps one of you will be going me in the wonderful house of outthinking your opponent?" Beth said convincingly.

Melanthia smiled and nodded her head, "Well, if that's what the house is about, I might just be in there with you. Lily too of course!"

Beth smiled and said, "Wonderful! I settled then, I'll meet you girls at sorting ceremony, no sooner! Bye, see you then!" Beth then walked away towards the _Leaky Cauldron_ with the house elf right at her tail.

Melanthia turned towards Lily and said, "She seems nice! How about those wands then?" Melanthia started towards the wand shop and Lily pulled Melanthia's wrist so she turned around.

"Hello? What was that?" Lily said looking horrified.

Melanthia looked at Lily and replied, "Nothing. Why do you keep asking me that?"

Lily shook her head in disbelief and said, "I thought since you were an orphan, you would be so… moldable. But you are really complicated!"

"I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Melanthia said rolling her eyes, escaping Lily's grasp. Melanthia then walked away towards the wand shop.

Lily and Rose looked at each other in disbelief and followed Melanthia.


End file.
